


Naughty And Nice

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: This was inspired by some T-shirts my boyfriend made us for Christmas.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. Naughty Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Would some be willing to make fanart for this?

Aziraphale stood in front of a mirror in the bedroom above the bookshop, staring uncertainly at his reflection. In place of his usual tan trousers, jacket, waistcoat, and bowtie, he was wearing an outfit that he hoped Crowley would find enticing: a pair of blue jeans with a simple leather belt, loafers, and a black T-shirt with the word "Naughty" printed across the chest in broad white letters. He'd found the shirt at a posh boutique in London, and had bought it originally for his demon, but decided that perhaps the shirt would be more ironic if an angel wore it.  
Smoothing his hands across the front of the shirt, Aziraphale took a deep, calming breath. He's known Crowley for 6,000 years, and has known him intimately for over a year since the failed apocalypse. The demon was confident and swaggery most of the time, but when he was with Aziraphale, his demeanor changed. He was happier, more relaxed, his smiles and laughter more genuine, his brow no longer furrowed constantly, and his beautiful golden eyes weren't hidden behind his glasses, allowing Aziraphale to see all of the demon's love and compassion.  
He knew Crowley would never hurt him, and that he would love the angel no matter what he wore. With that as comfort, Aziraphale left the mirror and walked down the stairs into the shop. He seated himself on the couch in the back room, book in hand, glasses on, and waited for the demon to show up for their planned movie night. 

An hour later, Aziraphale's reading was interrupted by the familiar sound of a car screeching to a halt in front of the shop. A minute later, the bell above the shop door jingled, and Crowley's voice called out.  
"Angel?"  
Aziraphale felt a smile tugging at his lips as he closed his book and removed his glasses.  
"Back here, my love," he called back.  
Footsteps approached him, and then Crowley came into view. His glasses hung from the collar of his shirt, his gold eyes bright, and his red hair was tied back in a short tail that brushed the nape of his neck.  
"The movie I picked out had good reviews when it hit the cinemas," Crowley said, holding up a plastic case with a single disc inside. "Hopefully it's not a let down like that one we watched last-" The demon stopped talking, eyes widening, mouth hanging open as he stared at the angel, taking in the other's wardrobe.  
Aziraphale stood up and walked closer to Crowley, watching the yellow eyes move over his body.  
"Is something the matter, love?" He asked, cocking hid head to one side innocently. Crowley licked his lips.  
"What, er, why, what are you wearing, angel?" The demon finally stammered. Aziraphale shrugged his shoulders.  
"I found the shirt at a boutique in London," he explained. "I thought that perhaps it was time I changed my wardrobe." He placed two fingers under Crowley's chin, tilting his head up so that they were eye to eye. "Do you like it?"  
Crowley nodded, licking his lips. He leaned in for a kiss, but Aziraphale pulled away.  
"Not so fast, my dear," he said playfully. "We still have a movie to watch, do we not?"  
Crowley groaned. Aziraphale laughed lightly before he plucked the movie box from Crowley's grasp.  
"Come along, love," the angel beckoned over his shoulder as he walked away. He could feel the demon's burning gaze on his backside before he followed the angel to the back room where a sheet hung on the wall and a projector sat on the table.  
Crowley settled himself on the couch as Aziraphale popped the film into the projector and hit play. His skin tingled from his demon's intense scrutiny. As the movie's opening scene began, he placed himself on the couch, and Crowley immediately plastered himself to the angel's side, wrapping a long arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Aziraphale hummed, placing his head into the juncture between the demon's neck and shoulder, miracling a bowl of popcorn on the table before them.  
An hour into the movie, it was clear that Crowley's attention was definitely elsewhere. The arm around Aziraphale's shoulder squeezed lightly before the hand crept teasingly down the angel's chest, tracing a nipple through the fabric. Aziraphale shifted slightly, feeling his cock twitch already at the attention. The hand ventured lower, across his belly, towards his crotch.  
Aziraphale shifted his hips as Crowley's warm hand cupped his cock through the jeans, rubbing it slowly before unbuckling the belt, popping the buttons, and lowering the zipper. Suddenly, both angel and demon inhaled sharply, Aziraphale because the feeling of Crowley's hand on his erection was so good, and Crowley because the angel wore no underwear beneath the jeans.  
"Fuck it," Crowley growled. He snapped his fingers, and the movie stopped, lights flicked on, and Aziraphale found himself naked from the waist down, Crowley in his lap, still fully clothed but with a very prominent bulge in his own jeans. Aziraphale moaned before the demon crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss.  
"The things you do to me, angel," Crowley said, breaking the kiss. "It took all my bloody willpower not to rip those jeans off, bend you over this couch, and fuck you through it the minute I walked in here."  
"Crowley," Aziraphale whined, rutting his naked cock against demon's denim-clad erection.  
Crowley grinned before he leaned down and began sucking marks along the angel's neck and shoulder, then mouthing at one erect nipple through the thin fabric of the black shirt.  
"The shirt's very fitting," he said, kissing across the letters. "You are a very naughty angel, aren't you? Look at you, half-naked, and rutting against a demon." He snapped his fingers again, making them nice and slick as he circled the tip of one finger around Aziraphale's puckered hole. The angel moaned lowly as Crowley's finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle.  
"Crowley, please," Aziraphale moaned as the demon added a second finger, scissoring them. His cock was fully erect, precome pearling at the hand and dribbling across his shirt. Then, Crowley arched his fingers and pressed against that little bundle of nerves that made stars burst behind the angel's eyes.  
""Fuck me, Crowley, please!" Aziraphale yelled.  
"That's right," Crowley snarled. He removed his fingers, miracled his own clothes away, then grabbed Aziraphale and flipped him over, bending him over the couch. He pressed his chest against the angel's shirt-clad back, rutting his cock against his arse.  
"Beg," Crowley breathed against his lover's ear. "Beg me to fuck you, you naughty angel."  
Aziraphale keened. "Please, Crowley. Fuck me like the naughty angel I am. Make me come around your cock."  
Crowley moaned at the lewd words spilling from his angel's mouth as he miracled his cock slick with lube before pressing slowly into Aziraphale's hole. Soon the only sounds filling the shop were moans, the rhythmic slap of skin against skin, and the shaking and creaking of the sofa as Crowley's thrusts shook it's whole frame. Crowley wrapped a hand around Aziraphale's erection, pumping it in time with his rapid thrusts.  
"Crowley, I'm close," Aziraphale gasped, pushing his hips back against the demon as a hard thrust brushed across his prostate.  
"That's right," Crowley said, placing his lips by the angel's ear, increasing his thrusting. "Come for me, my naughty, sexy, pefect angel."  
Aziraphale moaned loudly before a harsh thrust had him coming, spilling across the black shirt he still wore as he yelled Crowley's name.  
"Fuck, yeah, just like that," Crowley panted. Aziraphale tightened around him, and that was all it took for Crowley to come, spilling deeply into the angel with a loud yell of his name. Aziraphale collapsed bonelessly into the couch, panting as he felt Crowley come inside him and pressing his forehead against the back of his neck, his breath warm against the angel's sweaty skin.  
After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Crowley slowly pulled out of Aziraphale, who whimpered slightly at the loss as both he and his demon slid onto the floor in front of the couch. Crowley gathered his angel into his arms, pressing gentle kisses to his sweaty hair.  
"Are you okay, Zira?" he asked.  
"Yes, my darling," Aziraphale answered, raisng his head from where he had been nestled against the crook of Crowley's neck. "I'm perfect."  
Crowley smiled fondly at him before pressing a chaste kiss to his swollen lips.


	2. Nice Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Crowley's turn to entice Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please make fanart of this! If someone does, find me on Tumblr as assassin-or-templar-56.

'It's been a long time since I've worn white,' Crowley thought to himself, standing in front of the full-length mirror in his flat, studying his reflection. After the stunt his angel had pulled two days ago, wearing blue jeans with a black T-shirt with "Naughty" printed across the chest, and also not wearing underwear under the jeans, purposely driving Crowley mad, the demon had decided that the angel had a taste of his own medicine.   
Crowley stood in front of the mirror, his lithe frame tucked into tight, white jeans, a silver belt, dark grey boots, and a tight white T-shirt with the word "Nice" printed across the chest in black letters. The white fabric made his golden eyes and fiery red hair stand out beautifully, while the jeans hugged his hips and arse. The demon had special ordered the shirt online, and since tonight he and Aziraphale had plans to go to dinner at the Ritz and then to an opera opening in London, he'd thought that this was the perfect time to tease his angel.   
He wondered what Aziraphale's reaction would be. Crowley hadn't worn white since before he Fell, so Aziraphale had never him in anything but dark colors, or muted shades of red, blue, or burgundy. Just the thought of what this outfit would do to the angel made Crowley's cock twitch inside the jeans. Licking his lips, the demon snapped on a white version of his customary sunglasses and a jacket, then grabbed his car keys, went downstairs to his Bentley, and drove to Aziraphale's bookshop, "Don't Stop Me Now" blaring from the radio speakers.

Crowley arrived just as Aziraphale was flipping the sign on the shop door to "Closed". The demon turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car, sauntering out to lean against the front it, arms crossed over his chest. He saw Aziraphale smile at him from behind the door, but the smile quickly changed to a shocked dropping of the angel's jaw as he stepped out on to the street.   
Crowley smirked, lowering his glasses to peer at the stunned angel over the rims. "Somehing wrong, Zira?"   
It took Aziraphale a good ten seconds to close his mouth and attempt to form words.  
"You look...very lovely, my dear," he said finally. His blue eyes traveled up and down Crowley's body, taking in everything, from the curve of his arse under the white denim, to the way his red hair and gold eyes stood out against the white while the setting sun painted his handsome face in a warm glow.   
Crowley stepped away from the car and closer to Aziraphale, not missing the way the angel's gaze dropped to read the word printed on the shirt.   
"Are you ready to go, angel?" he asked, reaching out to tilt Aziraphale's chin up so their eyes could meet. The angel's sky blue eyes had already darkened to the color of the ocean, deep and so blue that Crowley could almost drown in them.   
Aziraphale nodded silently, licking his lips. Crowley smiled, then turned around and opened the passenger side door of the Bentley, feeling the heat of the angel's intense gaze on his arse. Once they were both in the car, Crowley drove to the Ritz, feeling the angel side-eyeing him the whole time.   
Soon, they were both seated at a table at the Ritz, sipping red wine, making idle conversation, though Aziraphale's attention was clearly elsewhere. He kept trailing off mid-sentence, letting Crowley continue speaking just to stare at the demon. The lighting of Ritz and the lit candles on their table glinted off Crowley's red hair, made his sharp teeth gleam when he smiled, and made the white clothes he wore look almost ethereal against his freckled skin.   
They ate their meal, and Crowley was rather surprised that the only reaction he'd gotten from Aziraphale thus far was were heated stares, like he trying to see through the clothes. He decided to test the angel a little more before they left for the opera. He ordered a coffee as he often did after dinner, but told their waiter told include foam on the drink. When the waiter returned, Crowley took a long drink while staring directly at Aziraphale, who returned the gaze, but a blush spread across his face when Crowley lowered the cup, and very carefully wiped white foam off his upper lip with his thumb.   
"Shall I get the check, angel?" He asked. Aziraphale snapped his fingers in reply, eyes darker than the night sky.  
"Our meal has been paid for," he said huskily. "Let us be off."   
Crowley could feel heat pooling in his belly as he rose from his chair, Aziraphale following suit. They walked in silence to the car, but as soon as they were inside the Bentley, Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by front of his shirt and crashed their lips together. The demon moaned as the angel's tongue moved about his mouth, his cock swelling up inside his jeans.   
"Drive us back to your flat, my dear boy," Aziraphale said when they pulled apart.   
"What about the opera?" Crowley asked, keeping his voice light despite his growing arousal.   
"Bugger the opera," Aziraphale said. He leaned closer to Crowley, lips brushing his ear. "I want to go back to your flat, rip off your clothes, and make you scream my name until your throat is raw."   
Crowley moaned low in his throat before starting the car and driving as fast as he could to his flat. He may have used a miracle or two to make sure traffic was sparse, then used another one once they were outside his place to teleport them to his bedroom, where Aziraphale was on him immediately.   
He pushed Crowley against the nearest wall, kissing him hungrily and slotting a thigh between his legs, feeling the heat of Crowley's erection through the denim.   
"I've never seen you wear white," Aziraphale said, pulling away, lips slick and starting to swell.   
"I've never seen you wear black," Crowley countered, grinding against the angel's thigh. "Think of this as payback for driving me mad the other day."   
Aziraphale growled, a primal sound that went straight to Crowley's cock before kissing him again, hands skimming down the demon's ribs before landing on his belt, rubbing at the bulge. Crowley moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips up to gain more friction. Aziraphale smirked into the kiss before he miracled the belt out of the loops, then popped the buttons and lowered the zipper.   
Crowley's erection sprang free, slapping against his stomach, precome beading at the head. The demon hissed as the slightly cold air brushed across his hot cock. Aziraphale wrapped a hand around the length, rubbing his thumb over the head and spreading the precome around.   
"Angel, please," Crowley whined.   
"What do you want, my dear?" Aziraphale asked. He studied the demon. He still wore the white shirt, the word "Nice" in black letters across the chest. Crowley often snarled when anyone called him nice. Aziraphale remembered when he had once called the demon nice, and had not been expecting reaction that word produced, pushed against the wall, Crowley's hot breath against his face as he said that he wasn't nice, demons aren't nice, and they never were.   
"You want me to tell how nice you are? Aziraphale asked Crowley now, pressing his lips to the snake tattoo near the demon's ear. "Want me to tell you how well you take my cock, how gorgeous you look wrapped around my waist while I fuck you and pull your hair?"   
"Yes," Crowley hissed. "I want to be good for you, angel. Tell me how I can be good for you."  
Aziraphale kissed the demon soundly, removed his hand from Crowley's erection, and walked them backwards towards the bed. Aziraphale sat down on the plush sheets with Crowley in his lap, still kissing even as the angel miracled away his own jacket, waistcoat, shirt, and bowtie, leaving just his trousers. Crowley rutted his naked cock against the angel's clothed thigh, moaning at the sensation.   
Aziraphale pulled away and looked at Crowley. The demon's pupils were near perfect circles, his face was flushed and sweaty, and his lips were swollen from the deep kisses.   
"You want to be good for me, dear boy?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded, eyes brimming with lust and love.   
"Get on your knees then," Aziraphale ordered. "Be a good boy and use that perfect mouth on me."   
Crowley eagerly complied, sliding off the angel's lap to the floor, and quickly undoing the fastenings on Aziraphale's slacks. When the angel's erection sprung up from his underwear, Crowley immediately wrapped his lips around the glistening head, mouthing at the sensitive vein undeneath. Aziraphale tangled a hand in Crowley's shoulder-length hair, applying pressure to the back of the demon's head while praise tumbled from his lips.   
"You suck my cock so well, my dear," he said, gasping as Crowley bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks. "You have such a talented tongue, and such beautiful lips."   
Crowley moaned at the praise, shifting his hips as his erection throbbed. Eventually, Aziraphale pulled the demon off his cock and up on to the bed, kissing him deeply. He pushed the demon to lay on his back against the pillows and miracled the shirt folded on the dresser on the other side of the room.   
"You're so beautiful, Crowley," Aziraphale said, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down the demon's body, leaving marks wherever he felt suited. "Your body is like a sculpture brought to life, your eyes like molten gold, and your release more potent than any wine."   
"Angel," Crowley sobbed. His whole body was flushed a radiant shade of pink, and his cock leaked profusely against his belly.   
Aziraphale snapped his fingers, making them slick. He hoisted one of Crowley's legs over his shoulder, exposing the demon's tight hole. He circled the tip of one finger around the ring of muscle before slowly pressing in. Crowley hissed at the stretch, and Aziraphale kissed his inner thigh, murmuring words of comfort and praise.   
"You take my fingers so well," he said, adding a second one. He scissored the digits, carefully searching for the demon's prostate. He knew he'd found it when Crowley yelled out, cock jerking against his belly, toes curling.   
"Please, Zira," Crowley whined. "I need you inside me!"   
Love and need coursed through Aziraphale at the desperate plea. He removed his fingers, slicked himself up, and slowly pressed the tip of his cock into Crowley. He moaned loudly as the warm, tight muscles clenched around him. Crowley wrapped both his legs around the angel's legs and pulled him closer.   
"You feel exquisite, dear boy," Aziraphale panted. He set a steady rhythm, pulling out to just the tip before sliding back in, staring into Crowley's face and murmuring words of love and praise the whole time. Crowley moaned and gasped, and Aziraphale leaned down and sealed their lips together. The bed squeaked as their lovemaking grow more intense.   
Aziraphale shifted his hips, and brushed Crowley's prostate. The demon yelled out, arching his back, clenching a hand the angel's white-blond hair.   
"I'm gonna come, Zira," he gasped.   
"That's right, dear boy," Aziraphale breathed into Crowley's ear. "Come for me, you sexy, beautiful creature."   
Crowley sobbed and clenched tight around the angel as he came hard, come spurting up between their bellies and into the hair on their chests, crying out the angel's name. Aziraphale gasped as Crowley tightened around him, and thrust once more before he came, filling his demon with hot seed as he yelled out.  
"Crowley!" Aziraphale collapsed on to his lover, both of them panting and sweating. After a few minutes, Aziraphale carefully pulled out and miracled away the mess between them. He rolled on to his side and pulled Crowley close, resting the demon's head on his chest and stroking his sweat-soaked hair.   
"Are you alright, dear boy?" he asked.   
Crowley shifted so that he lay on his front, chin resting against the angel's soft sternum.   
"I'm bloody fantastic, angel," he said, smiling tiredly. "Perhaps I should wear white more often."   
Aziraphale chuckled as he pulled a blanket over both of them. "I love you, dear."   
Crowley snuggled closer. "I love you too, angel." Soon both angel and demon were asleep, loved and content.


End file.
